Optical analyzers, in particular optical gas analyzers which are installed in gas-carrying hollow spaces, are known. The gas analyzers are in this respect inserted into an opening in the wall of the gas-carrying hollow space. Since pressures of up to 20 bar are often present in the gas-carrying hollow spaces, it is necessary that the holders are designed for corresponding pressures. It is furthermore necessary that the gas analyzers have a holder via which the inclination of the gas analyzers can be set in two axes relative to the gas-carrying hollow space since the holders can often not be inserted, in particular welded, into the opening of the gas-carrying hollow space with the required precision. Holders are known which are sealed with the aid of a rubber band which is spanned over two flange surfaces tiltable relative to one another. It is alternatively likewise known to place an O ring of rubber between two flanges and to tighten the flange screws accordingly until the desired inclination angle is reached. Such seals, however, do not withstand high pressure differences.
Furthermore, holders are known with two flanges between which a metal bellows is inserted, with the inclination of the two flanges relative to one another being able to be varied with the aid of threaded bars, bolt nuts and locknuts. Such a holder, however, has the consequence of a long construction shape. In addition, dust or other contamination can collect in the interior in the undercuts of the bellows. A cleaning of the bellows is furthermore extremely difficult and/or expensive.
Finally, holders are known in which a ball segment is inserted in a single-part ball socket. There is, however, the danger at high pressures that the ball segment is pressed out of the ball socket. Apparatus are also known in which a pressure-tight window in front of the adjustment apparatus prevents high pressure or contamination from the gas-carrying measurement space from acting on the adjustment device. Such a window is, however, disadvantageously associated with high costs and installation effort. It can become dirty very easily and has a negative effect on the optics.
A holder is known from US 2004/0232340 A1 in which the analyzer is fixedly connected to a gas-carrying line. A spherical window holder is provided in the holder in order to be able to unscrew the window from the actual beam path for cleaning and to be able to clean it in a cleaning chamber.
A holder is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,465 for a quartz double window which serves for coupling measurement light into a liquid-carrying hollow space. In this respect, one window is in contact with the inner space and the other window is in contact with the outer space. The respective outwardly disposed window can be cleaned. To be able also to clean the inwardly disposed window, the quartz double window is seated in a spherical holder which is supported in a ball socket comprising two ball segments so that the quartz double window can be rotated about 180° and the inner window and outer window then swap their positions.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide an optical analyzer having a holder for installation into a gas-carrying hollow space, with the holder also withstanding pressures of up to 20 bar, and with it, however, being of a simpler structure overall and being in particular easy to operate and simple to clean.
The object is satisfied in accordance with the invention by an optical analyzer having a holder for installation into a gas-carrying hollow space having the feature of claim 1.
Advantageous aspects and further developments of the invention are set forth in the dependent claims.